Gotta let it happen
by DayLiv
Summary: Estoy en mi último año en secundaria, hubieron muchos cambios desde que encontré a mi amigo lobo Chimuelo, y pues... deben haber otros cambios más... bueno, ya no soy un niño solo espero... poder tomar las decisiones correctas con Astrid, con mi vida y con lo que haré en un futuro.
1. capitulo: sonrisas y cuchicheos

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen si lo hicieran estaría casada con Liui Aquino o Choi Siwon jejeje XD

Datos: es como la segunda parte de mi otro fanfic (el cuál aún estoy escribiendo) "_**All you are is mean**_" que es contemporánea, y está antes de "_**Solo tengo que esperar**_"(un one-shot) digamos que este está al medio.

_**Lo continuaré si es que me ponen en los comentarios que les gustó y que esperan que la siga. De otra forma no lo haré... ya que esto requiere un buen tiempo**_

No voy a dar Spoilers de mi otra novela "all you are is mean", tendrán que leerla para saber lo que pasará... o al menos voy a tratar de no poner lo que ocurrió. jejeje

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Gotta let it happen<strong>_

P.O.V. Hipo

Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que conocí a mi amigo lobo al que llamé Chimuelo, claro… esa es otra historia, pero ya a mis 17 años (en mi último año en la escuela) hay cosas que de un día para el otro dieron un cambio de 180°. Fue bueno en realidad, bueno… eso creo…

_Hola Astrid-dije mientras caminaba a la entrada de la escuela en donde ella estaba parada.

_Hola Hipo-respondió al verme con una sonrisa.

Mientras caminaba hacia ella, noté que varías chicas reían y cuchicheaban a mí alrededor… ¿se estaban burlando de mí? ¿Tenía algo en la cara o en mi ropa? ¿Por qué me miran tan extraño? En la entrada había una puerta de cristal que me permitía verme completo y al parecer… pues, según yo no tenía nada malo, claro mi cabello como siempre estaba revoltoso, pero… no era algo extraño de ver por aquí…

_ ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana, como está Chimuelo?-me preguntó mientras caminamos al aula.

_está bien y mucho más grande que la última vez que lo viste, ¿quieres ir a verlo?

_sí, me encantaría…-respondió Astrid mientras se acomodaba el cerquillo

_ ¿qué te parece este fin de semana que viene?

_estupendo-dijo y tras ello me dio un golpe en el hombro.

_algún día me lo vas a dislocar…-dije sobándome el hombro. Ella miró al suelo y sonrió dulcemente. Era extraño, Astrid muy pocas veces sonreía de esa manera y ahora lo hacía seguido.

_y… ¿tú que hiciste el fin de semana?

_pues… fui a pasear con tormenta al parque y también nos pusimos a entrenar las nuevas rutinas que presentaremos en el primer partido de este año escolar

_creí que odiabas ser porrista…

_si, lo odiaba hasta que tormenta y yo comenzamos a practicar juntas…

_ella te cambió la vida ¿no?-ella respondió con una sonrisa a mi comentario.

Mientras cruzábamos los pasillos varias chicas reían y cuchicheaban, las cosas habían sido así desde el regreso de vacaciones de invierno del año pasado. ¿Será que se ríen de mi cabello?

_Astrid… ¿sabes por qué esas chicas me ven y se ríen? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? o no sé… "algo".-pregunté ya en cuando llegamos al aula, ella solo se comenzó a reír y se fue a su asiento. –Astrid… gracias por responderme…

Me fui a mi lugar. Cuando Patapez llegó y vino directo a mi…

_Hola Hipo, ¡hoy tienes la primera práctica de futbol del año!

_si Patapez, lo recuerdo… ¿Por qué te emociona tanto?

_pues porque te aceptaron…

_lo dices como si hubiera ansiado eso desde hace tiempo…

_ ¿no lo hiciste?

_pues… no, nunca…-dije algo aburrido, solo entré porque me lo pidieron varias veces, y hasta Patán me lo pidió… si, tenía que entrar, vamos… no iba a dejar que mi querido primo me siguiera implorando aquello, aunque de hecho tal vez… era una buena idea.

_es un milagro que te hayan dejado entrar a mediados del año pasado…

_si lo sé… pero, no tiene mucha importancia realmente…

_si así lo crees…-dijo Patapez entendiendo por fin que yo no quería hablar de ello.-pero, una vez que te hagas más popular no te olvidarás de tus amigos ¿verdad?

_no, Astrid es porrista es imposible olvidarla…-dije riendo mientras veía su cara seria

_vamos Hipo, Astrid no es tu "amigo"-creo que él no entendió el chiste- es… tu amiga con derechos.-rayos, ¿enserio? Solo era una broma y… ¿él empieza a tocar ese tema?.- por cierto… ¿hablaron de ello?

_ ¡Patapez…!-dije exaltado. Lo cierto es que no había pensado en ello, además si lo supiera, no estoy seguro de si se lo diría, digo, todos estos años el único que ha sabido de mis sentimientos por Astrid ha sido Chimuelo, y es porque él no me pregunta cosas como esas…

_vamos Hipo ya tienes 17 años, enserio ¿no llevaras las cosas más allá?

_ ¿a qué te refieres con eso…? Y ¿cómo pasamos a ese tema? ¿No estábamos hablando del futbol? De hecho, si estoy emocionado, MUY emocionado, he estado pensando en cómo lanzar los balones y taclear gente… bastante seguido, sabes…

_está bien si no quieres hablar mi enigmático amigo… lo entiendo…

_ ¡gracias!-por fin se cansó de atosigarme

Las clases las pasamos normalmente, pero como recién estábamos iniciando el año, claro no nos dieron tarea bueno… todavía quedan algunas materias, pero tal vez sea lo mismo… En el almuerzo estábamos como últimamente era costumbre, Patapez, Astrid y yo…

_Hagamos una apuesta-dijo Patapez

_ ¿Cuál?-preguntó Astrid entusiasmada

_quién tenga mejor promedio el primer semestre, pide lo que quiera que los demás hagan.-Astrid y yo nos reímos.

_no podía ser una apuesta más nerd…-dijo Astrid todavía divertida.

_no es ser nerd, es tener una capacidad intelectual tan elevada que no puede ser entendida por los demás…

_nerd…-dije dándole la razón a Astrid.

_vamos… saben que van a perder y por eso no quieren competir, ¿verdad?

_no es eso Patapez, Hipo y yo tenemos cosas que hacer a parte de los estudios…

_ejem- hizo como si tosiera- ¿Hipo y tú? Si… ya entiendo…-nos acusó con la mirada, a lo cual tanto ella como yo nos vino la sangre a la cabeza e inmediatamente miramos al suelo.

_eh… p-pues ¡no es por eso!-dijo algo nerviosa. Esperen… ¿no lo estaba negando?- yo soy porrista, tengo prácticas después de clases e Hipo pues… ya está en el equipo de futbol y también tiene prácticas y eso…-su voz volvió a la normalidad

_ ¿y qué? Yo estoy en el club de lectura-Astrid y yo comenzamos a reír al escucharlo hasta que llegó Patán nervioso, con su bandeja entre las manos.

_está bien… creo que aquí esos gemelos del demonio no vendrán…-dijo Patán nervioso mientras se sentaba al lado de Patapez.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó Astrid

_pues… alejándome de los gemelos…-enseguida los gemelos vinieron y se sentaron junto a Patán.

_ ¿por qué te alejas de nosotros señor Patán?-preguntó Brutacio

_ ¿que? ¿No somos lo suficientemente divertidos para ti?-preguntó Brutilda entre risas

_mi nombre es Snotlout dejen de llamarme patán

_pero, eres un Patán… además te queda mejor ¿no crees?

_ ¡Sí!-dijo Brutilda riéndose

_ ¿Por qué vinieron aquí?

_pues porque estás tú aquí-Dijo Brutilda

_vamos… a ustedes no les agradan ellos-Patán nos señaló a nosotros

_no es cierto… Astrid es la capitana de mi equipo de porristas…-dijo Brutilda

_A miedopez lo soportamos…

_e Hipo es guapo…-al finalizar con eso, Astrid que había quedado al lado de Brutilda le dio un codazo, creí que iban a comenzar a reírse pero, no lo hicieron. Esperen… ¿esa es la razón por la que las chicas me miran y comienzan a reír y cuchichear? Vamos, debe ser una broma, solo soy el niño enclenque de hace dos años… ¿Cómo o porque me considerarían guapo?

Siguieron con sus bromas mientras yo seguía con mi dilema, sería algo bueno el ser considerado... así… digo, ya estaría a la altura de Astrid, y pues… ¿a quién engaño? ¡Sería lo máximo!

Aún emocionado pasamos las clases que quedaban. Mientras yo aún alucinaba con lo que dijo Brutilda, ¿quién pensaría que ella diría algo que me haría sentir bien? Yo no podía dejar de sonreír. Así que fui a las prácticas aun sonriendo, por lo que me consideraban un idiota.

Me esforcé mucho al hacer los ejercicios de la práctica porque pues… si ya tienes un buen rostro, lo complementas con un buen cuerpo ¿no es así? No era un mal negocio. Digo no estaba planeando enamorar a cada chica que se me cruce por el camino pero… vamos, siempre me consideré un enclenque sin ningún atractivo para las chicas y ahora… ¡rayos que emoción!

Terminaron las prácticas y tras ello nos fuimos a dar una ducha todos los del equipo. Me miré en el reflejo de los azulejos y por primera vez noté que ya algo estaban saliendo en mis brazos, eran músculos, probablemente eran cortesía de todas las prácticas del año pasado, lo mismo pasaba con mi abdomen, enserio… ¡esto es muy bueno! Tras que salí de allí me fui a esperar a Astrid en la salida como lo habíamos hecho desde el anterior año. Si, era extraño que estuviéramos tanto tiempo juntos y sin embargo nunca habláramos de "nosotros", aunque de hecho no estaba muy seguro si había un "nosotros", nos besamos solo dos veces, bueno… ella me besó dos veces, la primera fue hace dos años*, y la segunda el año pasado antes de las vacaciones de invierno… cuando casi le gano a Patán en un concurso deportivo, ¿seguirá sintiendo algo por mí? Sino podría conquistarla con mi reciente atractivo…

Astrid llegó junto con otras porristas, ella se adelantó para alcanzarme cuando sus amigas me miraban y cuchicheaban, les dediqué una sonrisa, motivo por el cual sonrieron. Bien, ¡estaba comprobado yo soy guapo!

_Hipo…-dijo Astrid mientras me miraba con desaprobación y negaba con la cabeza.

_ ¿Qué?- pregunté a lo cual ella solo exhaló y se fue. La seguí.

_ ¿Astrid que pasa?-pregunté agarrándola de la mano para detenerla.

* * *

><p>* esto se verá en "All you are is mean"<p>

Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo piloto jejeje espero sus comentarios para poner otro capitulo (son mi motivación). También le agradezco a mi amiga Alexandra Haddock por unos datos que me dio y por leer y apreciar mis fanfics.

A los berkianos les invito a darle "like" a nuestra pagina en facebook que se llama HTTYD donde nuestra adm principal "Royals" nos da mucha información acerca de CEATD (HTTYD).

Conmigo hasta la próxima berkianos amantes del Hiccstrid del mundo de la escritura.


	2. capitulo: ¿Que somos?

Hola berkianos amantes del Hiccstrid del mundo de la escritura, ¿esperaron mucho este cap? tuve muchos problemas al hacerlo... así que pues, taran! es un milagro que haya imaginado lo suficiente como para poder hacer un capitulo, ¡espero que les guste!

Debo agradecer a todos sus comentarios ya que fue un verdadero incentivo para seguir este fanfic y por supuesto subir este cap hoy... tal vez no lo hubiera logrado sino hubiera pensado en ustedes... jejeje

bueno como siempre los invito a pasar por mis otros fanfics "_**All you are is mean**_" (la primera parte que enlaza con este fanfic), "_**Solo tengo que esperar**_"(one-shot después de lo que ocurrirá en este fanfic), y el último que publique "_**La única excepción**_" (que tiene como espacio Berk).

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Capitulo #2<strong>_

_**¿Qué somos?**_

Astrid llegó junto con otras porristas, ella se adelantó para alcanzarme cuando sus amigas me miraban y cuchicheaban, les dediqué una sonrisa, motivo por el cual sonrieron. Bien, ¡estaba comprobado yo soy guapo!

_Hipo…-dijo Astrid mientras me miraba con desaprobación mientras negaba con la cabeza.

_ ¿Qué?- pregunté a lo cual ella solo exhaló y se fue. La seguí.

_ ¿Astrid que pasa?-pregunté agarrándola de la mano para detenerla. Ella me miró enojada, se deshizo de mi mano. Caminó unos pasos cuando yo la abracé para que no se fuera. Ella se molestó más y comenzó a darme fuertes codazos - ¡Astrid para ya…!-grité adolorido. Se molestó… ¿por qué les sonreí a esas chicas? Eso no tiene sentido… bueno, tal vez si.-Astrid ¡no les estaba coqueteando! Así que deja de horadar mi estómago con tu codo.-dije ya en lo último de mis fuerzas. Alegremente para mí ella se detuvo.

_ ¿enserio? ¿Entonces que fue?- se deshizo de mi abrazo, claro eso no le costó mucho ya que estaba realmente estaba sin fuerzas. Se volcó para mirarme, aún estaba muy enojada.

_pues… solo… -puse mi mano derecha en mi nuca revolviéndome el cabello. Realmente no sé qué decirle, si le explico la verdadera razón se reirá de mí y pensará que soy un idiota, pero… es mucho mejor a que me siga viendo de esa manera- es… por lo que dijo Tilda, eso de que soy guapo. Quería saber si esa era la razón por la que las chicas reían al verme pasar… creo que se me subió a la cabeza, lo siento Astrid.-ella al oír aquello solo arqueó una ceja y miró al suelo.

_bien… -suspiró y me volvió a ver.

_ ¿No estás enojada?-pregunté algo dudoso al ver su rostro ya que no tenía ninguna expresión. Ella se acercó a mí y me dio un golpe en el brazo.

_ahora ya no…-dijo sonriendo. Yo cerré los ojos esperando el beso característico que ella me daba después de golpearme por alguna buena razón. Pero… eso nunca llegó. Abrí los ojos. Me dolía el golpe en el brazo…

_Hipo… ¿vamos?-me dijo mientras ella ya estaba unos pasos adelantada. Vaya… me siento ridículo. Me revolví el cabello y la seguí. Fuimos al estacionamiento a recoger mi auto que era un Suzuki grand vitara negro, cortesía de mi padre, aunque a cambio de muchos favores claro... Desactivé la alarma, abrí la puerta quité el seguro dela puerta del asiento del acompañante y luego, como era costumbre fui a abrirle la puerta a Astrid.

_gracias-dijo ella mientras entraba al auto.

_de nada mi lady-cerré la puerta. Y volví para entrar al auto.

El transcurso del camino fue algo silencioso, por lo usual ella comienza preguntándome de la práctica, y cosas por el estilo nada fuera de lo común aunque… con ella todo es muy divertido.

La vi cuando me detuve en el semáforo, ella solo miraba el camino perdida en sus pensamientos…. Dijo que no estaba enojada, pero… no entiendo por qué se puso así… ¡¿alguien puede explicármelo?! El semáforo se puso en verde por lo que seguí.

_ ¿Cómo te fue en la práctica de porristas?-espero que funcione. Solo quiero hacer algo de conversación…

_bien…-dijo y miró por la ventana.

_ ¿hicieron una nueva rutina?-pregunté animoso

_no-dijo cortantemente

_Astrid… ¿pasa algo? dijiste que no estabas enojada…-realmente no creo que funcione preguntarle pero de todas maneras…

_no estoy enojada-dijo aun mirando por ventana y con una voz sin sentimiento

_entonces… ¿Qué pasa?-enserio me voy a volver loco, sé que algo sucede pero, no sé qué…

_ ¿Qué pasa de que…?

_pues… ¿porque estás tan callada?

_ ¿soy habladora?-ella volcó para mirarme.

_no, quiero decir si, digo… -en mi cabeza todo se estaba revolviendo.

_Hipo… no pasa nada…-volvió a ver por la ventana.

Me detuve en frente de su casa, salí del auto y le fui a abrir la puerta, ella salió.

_gracias…-me dijo viéndome a los ojos y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando tome su mano para que no se fuera. Ella volcó y me miró…

_sé que definitivamente te pasa algo… yo no…

_Hipo… ¿Qué somos?-me interrumpió. Para mí la respuesta era tan… tan…

_pues…-iba a hablar cuando la primita de doce años de Astrid vino corriendo hacia nosotros.

_ ¡Astrid, Astrid! ¡Te estábamos esperando!

_si ahora voy…-dijo ella, su primita se fue. Astrid me miró. Estaba decidido a decirle cuando…

_Astrid…-era la voz del tío de Astrid. Ella lo admiraba y quería bastante… tal vez no era el momento…

_ ¡buenas tardes! -grité para saludar al papá y al tío de Astrid que nos veían desde la puerta. Ellos levantaron la mano.

_hablaremos luego…-la solté y… le di un beso en la mejilla enseguida volví al auto. De acuerdo, realmente no sabía de donde había sacado tanto valor… yo nunca besé a Astrid ella siempre era la que…

Esperen…. Esa es la razón por la que no sabía que somos… ella siempre fue quien condujo nuestra relación… digo… pues lo que había, lo que hay… realmente no sé cómo llamarlo, tiene razón… debemos de hablar de esto…

Estuve toda la tarde pensando en cómo decirlo, ¿debería preguntarle si quiere ser mi novia oficialmente? ¿Decirle que yo siempre la amé y que estaba en sus manos lo que fuéramos? ¿Qué siempre hubo algo entre nosotros, solo que debíamos hacerlo más serio? Que ideas tan malas…

¿Cómo lo debería de decir…? Esto definitivamente no podía ser algo que podía dejar a la casualidad, tiene que ser… especial.

Estoy en problemas…

Toda la noche estuve en mi escritorio viendo un papel con el lápiz en mi mano para escribir algo bonito que podría decirle, pero…. No se me ocurría nada realmente.

¡¿Cómo rayos se lo debería de decir?! "Astrid… yo te amo" no es demasiado directo… "eres todo para mí" muy usado, "cuando pienso en ti… yo…" ni siquiera sé cómo terminar esa frase. ¿Enserio Hipo…? ¿Puedes hacer una pata mecánica que funciona como una pata de verdad… y… ¡no puedes hacer esto!?

Reposé mi cabeza sobre la mesa, esperando que algo se me ocurriera… Cuando siento la pata de Chimuelo tocando mi brazo, como si me estuviera diciendo "oye… ¡oye!" lo miré, el inclinó su cabeza como si me preguntara que me sucede…

_pues… Astrid… me preguntó "¿Qué somos?"-el movió la cabeza como si dijera "¿acaso no lo sabes?"-si lo supiera no estaría tan desesperado, ella y yo nunca hablamos de eso. Simplemente ocurría… tú mismo lo viste Chimuelo ella solo me besó y pues… me besó otra vez y otra… y nunca hablamos de eso luego…-dije desanimado, él solo negó con la cabeza y se fue a echar a su cama, podría jurar que dijo algo como: "¡humanos!" o… "¡te complicas!"-¡qué gran ayuda fuiste Chimuelo, gracias!-bufé.

Necesito la ayuda de alguien ¿pero… de quién? A Patán le gustaba Astrid, y pues… él no es un buen perdedor, ¿Tacio? ¿BRUtacio? Él nunca se entera de nada, ¿Patapez? Siendo sincero él es una buena opción pero, él nunca tuvo una novia, ¿Bocón? No es una buena elección, ¿Cubeta? Él es el mejor candidato, pero… no estoy seguro de que me pueda ayudar. Él único que queda es… papá.

Fui a buscar a papá a la sala en donde estaba mirando tv.

_papá… -dije bajando las escaleras

_ ¿sí?-preguntó él mientras seguía viendo la televisión.

_tengo una pregunta que hacerte…-tras que dije eso, el apagó la tv.

_bien Hipo… ¿cuál es tu pregunta?

_pues… ¿Cómo le dijiste a mamá lo que sentías por ella?

_yo… le recité un poema-dijo mirando el suelo con una sonrisa.

_ ¿cómo le propusiste matrimonio?

_le canté…- es curioso que en realidad yo nunca en toda mi vida lo haya escuchado cantar.

_gracias…-eso no me ayudó mucho… yo no sé ni escribir poemas, ni cantar…

_ ¿le dirás lo que sientes a Astrid?

_pues… eso planeo, pero… no tengo idea de que decir o que hacer...

_pues… solo deja que pase.-dijo mi padre

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¿ustedes son así no? Espontáneos… -dijo mi padre

_tienes razón-dije. Y subí las escaleras para volver a mi habitación- ¡Gracias papá!- grité con todo mi agradecimiento.

Me tiré en la cama. Cielos… tiene razón, estoy pensando demasiado y simplemente debo dejar que pase… fue así desde el principio, solo debo esperar… a que sea el momento apropiado.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano con ánimos, sólo debo dejar que pase… solo eso. Todo el trayecto solo pensé en eso. Salí del estacionamiento cuando… al ir a la entrada de la escuela vi allí como era costumbre a Astrid esperándome en la puerta. Sentía como si ese momento fuera tan lento… yo yendo hacia ella, entre tantas personas hablando o llegando, mientras ella sonreía al verme.

_Astrid…-dije cuando ya estaba cerca de ella, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p>AGRADECIMIENTOS: Jimmy, Wilfredo, Brayan y Alexandra. Gracias por responder mis preguntas.<p>

si les gustó este capitulo, que enserio me costó bastante, comenten...

Les invito como siempre a unirse a mi grupo SOLO Hiccstrid 3 y darle like a nuestra pagina HTTYD los dos en facebook.

Hasta la próxima actualización berkianos amantes del hiccstrid del mundo de la escritura


End file.
